There are numerous websites and other software applications that provide users that ability customize apparel and other items (e.g., cups, umbrellas, business cards, promotional materials). These systems typically provide a user the ability to upload an image and have that image displayed on the desired item. In this manner, users are given the ability to view an electronic representation of the physical product they wish to order.
These same systems also frequently allow the user to select other options with respect to the customized item. Options include color, size, cut, font size, engraving or any combination thereof. Again, the user may be provided with an electronic representation of what the physical product would look like if ordered. Once the item is fully customized, the user is typically provided the ability to purchase the item and have it delivered to them.
One drawback that all the systems presently used is that customization only occurs for a single item at a time. If a user is attempting to buy numerous items, the user will have to configure/customize each item individually. This can be especially time consuming, especially where customized items are being purchased for a large group of people where each person is receiving one or more personalized items (e.g., sports teams, clubs/organizations, promotional materials for meetings).
Currently, there are no systems that allow you to carry over design elements (e.g., size, cut, logo, lines, font characteristics, names) to multiple items. Users are simply stuck either entering each item into the system one by one.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a system and a method for automating the translation of design elements to an entire suite of products. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.